


(in the moment it all makes sense)

by PassionateKey



Series: bracing myself for collision [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionateKey/pseuds/PassionateKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over, but what lies in it's destruction? (Sequel too 'in the darkness it all comes out'.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(in the moment it all makes sense)

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel too 'in the darkness it all comes out'. Strongly suggest you read the first fic before this one. Took some creative liberties with this. Also it's not tagged with anything cause I suck at tags, so if anyone has any suggestions hit me up in the comments.

They said that dying felt warm and inviting, or at least that's what she had once read in a book somewhere on the Ark. So one of two things was currently happening either that book was a whole lot of bullshit or she wasn't dead. While the first possibility was definitely true, the truth was she wasn't dead. Or at least she hoped not, cause if death was cold and clammy and smelled like sterile medical rooms then death was going to suck.

Slowly Clarke pried her eyes open, blinking away the light that blinded her. Groaning she tried to sit up.

"Wow there Griffin."

She stiffened at the sound of the voice next to her, Octavia, why was Octavia there with her?

"You had us a bit worried there, but Raven said the effects would wear off you the slowest because you had actual contact with the weapon, although she had to assure your mother and Bellamy like a billion times that no longterm affects would be caused."

Clarke tried to sit up again, Bellamy, he was alive.

"Wow there Griffin, until the affects completely wear off I am on Clarke duty and you are on bedrest. Doctors orders."

Clarke watched as the younger Blake literally bounced away, smiling. Maybe she hadn't died, but instead got transported to some weird alternative universe.

"Oh and Clarke," Octavia turned back towards her, giddy happiness being replaced by raw emotion." Thanks again, for not giving up. For saving my brother and Lincoln."

 

 

She fell in and out of consciousness for hours, her body crying out in pain, every muscle rippling with agony. At what felt like dawn her mother visited her, told her she was healing faster then she had expected, fed her, cried, then left only to be replaced by Raven. Raven didn't say much, just sat and watched Clarke and when she thought she was asleep, she sobbed. Clarke felt horrible, a girl like Raven should never feel pain again, she wished she could do something. More people trickled in, including Kane, Lincoln and Octavia, Jasper, Monty, even the women who had tried to kill begged for forgiveness, Clarke granted it to her because she knew the woman hadn't meant it. Half the camp sat in with her, but through them all Clarke never once saw Bellamy and it was beginning to take a toll on her.

"How much longer am I expected to stay glued to this prison?" she huffed out in annoyance.

"Your mother said as soon as you can sit up without feeling like your whole body is trying to lurch out of you." Octavia responded from where she sat sharpening her weapon.

"Lexa visited me yesterday," Clarke watched as the girl stiffened. "Wanted to talk about officiating an official ceremony between our people, said something about needing my blessing."

Clarke watched as Octavia sat down the weapon in her hand, looking out in front of her.

"I said yes."

Octavia turned, nervously biting her lip.

"Congratulations Octavia."

She lunged at Clarke before she even had a chance to react.

"Thank you so much," she whispered into her hair. "Thank you so much Clarke, I promise I won't let them do anything until you can attend the wedding yourself."

Clarke laughed, wrapping an arm around Octavia's shaking shoulders. "You deserve it O."

 

 

"He does visit you know."

Raven had taken up Octavia's spot after dinner.

"Usually sneaks in here at night, when he knows you won't wake up."

Clarke ignored Raven, pretending to be busy counting the rust spots on the ceiling. 

"Bit of a cowardly move after everything you two have been through, don't you think?"

 

 

It's two whole weeks before Clarke can sit up. Another one before she can walk without assistance. And one more before she can even stand for long periods of time, but she recovers. The first time she steps outside the medbays walls she's thrown by how different camp feels. It's not morbid and dead anymore, instead it's bustling with people rebuilding and pushing past the winter. She hears kids laughing somewhere near and watches as two women, one from their camp and one from Lexa's village, skin a huge moose in content silence. If she lets a few tears slip, no one says anything.

There's a lot of meetings after that, mostly to explain to their people, Kane, her mother, Lexa, what exactly happened. How she got into Mt. Weather, how she knew the bomb would work, how it had all been a plan, how they had to keep it a secret, how it had all been thanks to Lincoln.

They went through it time and time again, how Clarke had sanctioned a secret mission to retrieve Lincoln and other Reapers, how they had rehabilitated them. How they then gained access to Bellamy and the rest of the survivors, told them to be ready to escape, told them to prepare. Meanwhile Raven worked on a bomb to blow out the main tower, which Clarke would steal and strap to herself, use the entrance Lincoln had found to sneak in, hole herself up in the dining hall, demand they free her people or she would blow them up. How while she caused the diversion Lincoln and Lexa's army would free their people.

"But how did you do all this without us noticing?" Abby didn't know if she should be more concerned for how they had all missed it.

"Murphy actually," everyone's eyes went wide. "He came to me after Jaha fled. I asked him how far he was willing to go to prove his redemption and he was willing. So he became our middle man, I didn't have to leave the camp and he learned some very valuable skills out there."

"You trusted the boy to pull off this very elaborate plan? A boy who tried to kill Bellamy and shot Raven?"

"Who we are and who we need to be to survive are not the same thing. Murphy did what he did in a state of panic and fear, we didn't exactly treat him fairly not to somehow justify his actions, but he proved himself changed. He helped us win this war, even after what Lexa's people did to him in the name of winning theirs."

"And the bomb?"

"It was basically highly elevated sonic waves pulsing from a generator at the heart of the weapon," Raven stood up to answer. "The inclosed space and tower, which Monty hacked from the inside during the diversion, helped keep the pulsing waves contained in the mountain, causing everyone inside to become disoriented and eventually lose consciousness. It was never an actual bomb."

"But why this whole elaborate scheme?"

"Because, there were kids inside."

Kane and Abby looked at each other with confusions, Lexa rolled her eyes.

"And if we've learned anything from history, it's that children shouldn't have to pay for others mistakes."

"So now what?"

Clarke looked around the room, at the people surrounding her. They had come a long way since their first days on the ground, sure they were missing faces and their politics where a long way from 'whatever the hell we want', but they'd all grown, and now their time to build something beautiful had come. Underneath the table a hand gave her leg a squeeze, she turned to look at Bellamy.

"Now, we rebuild. As one," Bellamy smiled at her, nodding her to go on. "Those responsible for the gruesome actions towards our people will be held responsible by whatever Lexa and the Tree people feel is the punishable offense. The rest of their civilians, who are innocent, will be allowed to lead their lives inside Mt. Weather, monitored by our people, in hopes that they may one day be able to walk among us on the ground."

The room was quiet as everyone took in what Clarke was saying. They would rebuild on the ashes left from a cold war and they would get it right this time.

"My people and I agree to the terms of what to do with the mountain people." Lexa stood honorably.

Abby was next. "And we will make sure that the innocent civilians are treated as such."

"As for the next matter of business," Kane stood awkwardly. "Now that the war is over, we must speak of leadership and who stands in that positions for our people here at camp."

Bellamy was the one to answer, releasing Clarke's leg before standing. "It has been discussed between myself and Clarke, as well as the remainder of the original 100 and we have come to agreement that whoever was standing chancellor before the war begun will take over, wether it be Dr. Griffin or Chancellor Kane. As for my people and I, we have decide we will not be staying in Camp Jaha and instead branching out into our own community if approved by the Commander and the boundaries of the alliance."

There was a gasp that Clarke knew had come from her mother without having to look at her. They had all discussed it the night before, crammed into Bellamy's tent, that had been Clarke's, and was once again his, all fifty-three of them, plus Lincoln. During Murphy's scouting missions he had stumbled upon an old abandoned subdivision on the edge of a small lake. Clarke had run it by Lexa, inquiring if that land was claimed, she had scoffed and told her she'd let her know at the meeting the following day.

Lexa nodded, "I knew when you asked me about the land that you were planning something Griffin." Indra looked annoyed next to her, Clarke knew she had only begrudgingly thanked Clarke for everything because Lexa had ordered her. "As far as our alliance goes and the inquiry on who owns the land, my people will accept you and yours as long as an open channel of communications is set between us, including Camp Jaha and the treatment of Mt. Weather."

Clarke bit back a grin, turning to her mother. "We can agree to that."

Abby looked at the way her daughter had already grown so much just in the month she took to recover, she watched the way the boy beside her looked down at her like she was the sun and how her friends crowded around her. It had been tough being her mother during the war when she was trying to be her Chancellor and keep her safe, but now it was over and even if it would hurt her, she knew she had to let her go.

"We can agree to that as well," she smiled softly. "I'm sure we can leave the choosing of ambassadors and other positions to some other time though."

"Of course."

"And now that that is settled, we can settle the discussion about the warriors ceremony between Octavia and Lincoln, there are specifics we have to iron out. Specifically between Octavia's stand-in guardians Bellamy and Clarke."

Clarke tried really hard not to laugh at the way Bellamy's eyes seem to pop out of his head or how quick he whipped his head to glare at Octavia, who for the first time in what seemed like an eternity, held onto Raven as she died of laughter. 

 

 

She sat bundled up in Bellamy's furs, watching everyone around her dance around half drunk, it warmed her up inside, and she let herself miss Finn and wish he had been there to experience it all with them. 

She felt him sit down without having to look, Bellamy's presences was just so much like home to Clarke that she never had to look.

"They were all so young," she whispered.

He turned to look at her, eyes sad as he nodded.

"I know."

He placed a hand around her shoulder, pulling her easily onto his lap.

"I wish he could be here, dancing with the rest."

"Who Finn?" Bellamy murmured into her hair, it had flowers braided into it, which Octavia had said were only appropriate for the occasion making Raven, Maya, and Harper braid them into their hair too.

"Wells, but Finn too."

Bellamy didn't say anything for a moment, before pulling away to look Clarke in the eye.

"You've done good Clarke."

She bit back tears, "Forty-seven dead."

"And fifty-three alive."

She gave him a somber look.

"Look at them, seriously look at them Clarke. Look how far we've come. My sister just got married to someone who loves her unconditionally. Monty is seriously hardcore snuggling with Miller, who looks happier then I've ever seen him. I'm pretty sure Jasper is about to confess his love to Maya. Harper is stronger then she's ever been. Raven is moving on. Murphy is comfortably having a conversation with Kane. Your mom's even drinking. Look at our big dysfunctional family that we created and look at how happy they are because of _you_."

Clarke sniffled, watching her friends, her family, dance and laugh and she felt peace.

"I thought I was gonna lose you, that day you stormed the mountain." Bellamy's voice went still. "No one told me it was gonna be you Clarke, no one told me you were the Trojan Horse and when I made it out," he looked up at the sky, avoiding Clarke's gaze. "I looked around frantically and there was no blonde head, I felt my heart stop. I almost didn't hear Raven tell me it was you in there." 

Clarke pulled in closer to Bellamy, she knew what had happened, Raven and Octavia had filled her in while she was recovering. They had had to restrain Bellamy from going back into the mountain and when she had said goodbye he had cried out, crumpled to the ground.

"I'm sorry Bell. I am so sorry."

"I was angry with you, for days when we carried you back," he wrapped his arms around her tighter, like he never wanted to let go. "Raven called me a coward for not visiting you, but I needed time to-to.."

"It's okay Bellamy, you don't have to explain."

He took in a breath, "I do Clarke, because I'm afraid if I don't you'll push me away again and try to pull some stupid stunt like that again, and-and I can't lose you Clarke. Nothing is worth the risk if I lose you."

"I'm sorry it took me so long to figure that out," she whispered into his neck. "I'm sorry for letting you go."

Bellamy chuckled.

"It's okay princess, I forgive you."

Around them everyone cheered as Octavia and Lincoln took the dance floor again, moving in some rhythmic ritual where their bodes were perfectly insync with each other. Clarke smiled happily, feeling love fill her body, knowing she wouldn't trade anything for that moment.

"So what do we do now Griffin?" 

"Whatever the hell we want Blake."

**Author's Note:**

> More notes cause I love lists!  
> 1) Obviously I have no prior knowledge of science and how weapons and sonic waves work. Let's pretend I do.  
> 2) Murphy is my tiny son so I had to give him a redemption arc, sue me.  
> 3) Happy endings and civilized adult conversations, yay!  
> 4) Also following with my personal headcanon that Bellamy Blake is a total sap who makes deep emotional love confessions.  
> 5) I wrote this sequel cause after I proofread the first one I realized it wasn't as sad as I had originally thought it was, therefore I had killed Clarke off for nothing, so I had to undo the mess I made and give it a happy ending.  
> 6) The title for this fic and the one before it are lyrics from Watch The World//Every Avenue  
> 7) Oh and lastly, the ending for this is totally 100% ripped off of a tumblr post I saw saying this is how the show should end, so kudos to whoever originally came up with the post, this is all you.  
> 8) Lastly, if you read this one without reading the first part, I am very sad, cause I worked hard to set this all up. But it's okay.


End file.
